


Richie's Weird Threesome

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Eddie, Omega!Richie, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, fucking your other dimensional self, paradox?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: (1990) Eddie invites over his Alpha, (1990) Richie, to have some fun with (2019) Richie and himself.Or the one where Richie Tozier fucks himself....literally





	Richie's Weird Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23 - Spit roasting (I think it counts as spit roasting anyways...) and threesome...and fucking one's other dimensional self (I'm sure that's a kink too)
> 
> So this happened....I don't know why it happened...but it did...

“So, this is the omega you were telling me about? Not to bad, Eds, not to bad at all.”

Richie watches as the other version of himself examines him, eyes roaming his half naked body.

“Is he any good?”

“Oh, he is darling. He’s very good. Aren’t you?”

Richie nods his head, looking as shy as he could. It was something he and Eddie talked about before the other omega had called his Richie to tell him about a new possible threesome.

“What’s your name? Gotta call you by something while I fuck that delicious pussy of yours.”

“My name is Bill, sir.”

“Bill, huh? That’s gonna sound too weird...not that it’s not a good name. It’s just we have a friend named Bill and...well, can we call you Billy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And stop with the sir. Makes me feel old. You can call me Richie.”

“Okay...Richie.”

“Very good, now be a good omega and get on the bed, in between my mates legs. There ya go!”

He climbs onto the bed as he was told, coming to rest his head on Eddie’s naked thighs. He smiles up at the other omega, waiting for a signal to begin. He gets it when Eddie’s hand gets a light grip in his hair, guiding his head to his center. He licks at Eddie’s swollen clit, sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue ran across it. He does this until he can feel the other’s legs begin to tremble. That’s when he takes his chance goes lower, tongue licking and probing at Eddie’s dripping cunt. 

“God, that’s so fucking hot. Watching you get eaten out like that. How’s his tongue babe?”

“Fucking amazing,” Eddie moans.

The sounds that Eddie makes as he eats him out sends a wave of pleasure coursing through his won body. He arches back into the alpha behind him, hoping the man will get the hint to continue on. He needs a cock in him now.

“Eager thing, aren’t you? You just relax and continue enjoying your delicious snack, Kay.”

He can feel his boxers being pulled down, and a warm hand coming up to touch his own wet opening. The fingers tease, making him moan and lean back into them. He hears the other Richie shush him, a hand rubbing his lower back. The alpha’s fingers are thrust into him, and he gasps in surprise.

“Fucking feels good. Yeah, just like that,” he spreads his legs as wide as he can, letting the talented fingers work him into a moaning, wet mess. He continues to work at Eddie’s cunt, now adding his own fingers to the other omega as he sucks Eddie’s clit.

Soon, those fingers are gone, and he wants to protest, but before he can, the head of the alpha Richie’s cock breeches him. “Fucking Christ! You’re huge!” Richie moans. His fingers loses rhythm, but it doesn’t seem to matter as he feels Eddie’s body begin to squeeze his fingers. The omega above him is a moaning mess, breathing heavy as he experiences his orgasm.

“Fuck, Eds, so beautiful when you cum. Fuck!” 

He feels the alpha pull out, strong hands on his hips yanking him around, so that he is now facing the other Richie. His legs are brought up to the man’s shoulders, and without hesitation, Alpha Richie thrusts right back in.

He can feel movement from above him. He sees Eddie move to his side, kissing the alpha passionately turning his attention back to him. Eddie smirks, hand coming up to rub at his swollen clit. He arches his back. He can feel his orgasm approaching like a bullet train until he lets out a scream, cumming around Alpha Richie’s cock.

“Fuck, Billy, so tight.” He can feel the alpha’s cock twitch, spurts of cum shooting into him. The alpha pulls out before his knot forms, coming to lay on the right.

Richie lay in the middle of these two men, looking up at the ceiling in a post orgasm haze. As much as he has enjoyed his time with the alternate versions of himself and Eddie, he can’t help but wonder when he will be going home. If he can even go back. He hopes he can, because he doesn’t think he could live in 1990...again.

**Author's Note:**

> The ABO alignments of the adults form both 2019 and 1990 (since I'm doin these types of stories now...)
> 
> 1990: Bill (B or O), Stan (B), Beverly (B), Ben (A), Mike (A or B), Richie (A), Eddie (O)  
2019: Bill (A or O), Stan (B or O), Beverly (A or O), Ben (A), Mike (A or B), Richie (O), Eddie (A)
> 
> ....oops....spoilers...shhh...


End file.
